


Definitions of Indeceny

by Tvieandli



Series: Gurren Lagann Shots [2]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fucking indecent is what it was. There was Simon, bare-waist-ed, sitting around in nothing but his shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions of Indeceny

It was fucking indecent is what it was. There was Simon, bare-waist-ed, sitting around in nothing but his shorts. Kamina felt his feet root themselves to the ground. 

Plains of stomach, flat and starting to harden out as they reached for puberty. He swallowed.

It was probably because his sarashi was dirty, but Kamina didn't understand why that meant he had to go without at least something to cover up. His pants, devoid of a waistband as old Giha custom arbitrarily dictated, hung low on his hips where his cloth belt had been tied, making sure Kamina got a good look at the crest of bone, where his pelvis just began to jut out. 

It was annoying. Someone Simon's age certainly shouldn't be presenting so indecently. He should be covered up, kept away until he was a little older so that no one got the wrong idea. Bare like he was, the lines of Simon's Stomach took a feminine edge to them. Still pubescent under clothing that boasted masculinity.

Kamina swallowed again. 

"Hey, bro."

He didn't want to be "hey bro"ed now. Of all times this was not the one. He tried to keep his eyes locked on Simon's, and ignore everything else. It would have been so much easier to accept if Simon had just been naked. He was used to naked. He could handle naked. He'd had to learn to handle naked back in Jeeha. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Simon pushed himself up onto his little bare feet, teetering for a second in a way that made Kamina think of toddlers taking their first steps. He felt so fucking sick over himself. Sicko. Sicko. Watched the way the boy's stomach moved as abdominal muscles contracted to hold him up straight anyway.

"You want some clothes?" Kamina asked, indicating the kid's bare midriff.

"Nah, I'm comfy," Simon said. 

"Go put some clothes on," Kamina told him.

Simon frowned, and Kamina did his best to focus on the crease between his eyebrows. The slight slope that ran from beneath his naval into his pants was fascinating though. Surprisingly eye-catching. 

"No one else is around."

"Just do it."

"Kamina it's hot." Simon complained. He looked exhausted too, and it was true that there was sweat hanging around the places his clothing still clung to him. It was probably pooling in the small of his back, slicking his skin down.

"So?"

It wasn't like he was gay. Kamina wasn't. He wasn't. He liked girls. He did. He just couldn't really get it up over a girl. Minor set back. He'd work it out eventually once puberty figured itself out. Beyond that it wasn't like Kamina was into kids. He'd never looked at a kid like that before. 

Simon kind of wasn't a kid though.

Only he was.

"So? Bro, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna get heat stroke a die! It's so hot!" Simon complained.

"Whatever," Kamina said, flopping down on the floor of the carrier box. "If it's so bad go outside."

Simon followed his lead, sitting down far too close for Kamina's taste. It was hot after all. Simon wasn't wrong. The heat between them seemed intense and uncomfortable. It made Kamina's skin itch.

"The sun is worse, at least in here I'm out of it, right? And no one else is here. It seriously doesn't matter."

"I'm here," Kamina said.

"Yeah but you're you. It's no big deal," Simon said.

"And what if it was?" Kamina's eyes were on the kid's stomach, slanted so he didn't need to turn his head fully, or give himself away. 

Yoko ran around midriff bared for the world all the time, but there was something lacking when he looked. Beyond that wasn't it tits people always talked about? A girl's tits? 

Kamina wanted to touch him. His fingers itched, thinking about the thin layer of remaining childish fat laid over budding musculature. He thought about how stomach lead down into groin, formed into thighs. He shut his eyes and squeezed to make sure they stayed shut, keeping any interesting visuals far away.

"Bro?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kamina said, sure that if he just played it cool the boy wouldn't worry so much. He heard Simon shift and draw closer anyway. "Would you back up?" he snapped, words coming out harsher and more pointed than he meant.

Simon looked taken aback for a second. "I-i'm sorry," the kid began, stammering just a bit.

"Shit. Shit, Buddy, it's cool. You're just right that it's hot. It's making me kind of irritable you know?"

"Is it Yoko?"

"Yoko?"

"Yeah, well is it?"

Kamina blinked at the boy sitting there on his knees, tried not to look down or break eye contact. "Why would it be Yoko?" She had less than nothing to do with the current situation so far as Kamina could tell.

"Don't the two of you have a thing?" Simon asked.

"No?"

"You don't?"

"No."

He was imaging it when Simon looked relieved, he was sure. He wasn't even positive what Simon meant by "a thing". 

"You wanna stay in here with me for a while?" the kid asked then.

"Sure," Kamina told him, even though he was wary of the whole thing, of even being close to his copilot at the moment.

"Lie down," Simon told him.

Kamina froze. There was a tightness in his stomach that he refused to recognize as arousal, and he was worried that laid out on his back that would be painfully obvious. Possibly no longer deniable.

"Lie down," the kid insisted, pressing on Kamina's bare shoulders, bringing their skin into contact, and only making everything worse.

His throat was so clogged with nerves he didn't have the ability to protest, and just kind of let it happen, hoping simon wouldn't look down for any reason. To his luck, the kid didn't. Instead, Simon curled up between Kamina's arm and side, wrapping himself around Kamina in a vertical hug that was completely devoid of any intention.

Kamina was fucking sick. So sick. Simon was a boy. Simon was hardly touching fourteen. His birthday wasn't for months now. About half a year.

His hand found itself on the kid's waist regardless, admiring the dip it took before widening out again slightly into his pelvis. His skin was so soft too. Tantalizingly soft. Kamina was sure to be gentle when he dragged the pads of his calloused fingers across it.

There was always a certain presence he felt from Simon, a weird awareness that had begun to develop after their first combination, and had only gotten more intense with every battle that followed. Now, it seemed particularly intense, overwhelming and strong. Almost as intact as it was when they were piloting.

He could feel Simon living, breathing, existing. Feel the calming machinations of his thoughts whirring away inside his head. 

His palm followed his finger tips, making contact with Simon's skin just as delicately. The boy's breath rate increased slightly, just slightly. Kamina almost wished they were piloting instead. It'd have the same closeness but none of the danger. 

Ridiculous that the threat of death was common place, but getting a boner was dire. True but ridiculous. 

Simon made a soft, appreciative noise and pressed closer so that his face was buried in Kamina's neck and their legs were tangled together. Kamina groaned and hated himself for being unable to hold the sound of it back in his throat where it belonged. 

"You smell good," Simon said softly, but Kamina was completely distracted by the curve under his palm, the feel of it. He trailed his hand up Simon's side, over his ribs and back down again, watching as the progress of his touch raised wakes of goosebumps. 

He wanted something. He wasn't exactly sure what as it wasn't a concrete thought in his mind and he had no idea how two men were supposed to go about things. But he certainly wanted something.

The small of Simon's back was rather slick. His fingers dried it by dragging the sweat away and pushing it back into his skin. The kid shivered.

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

Simon looked down at his stomach, where Kamina's thumb was skirting up over his belly button. Kamina didn't know how to respond.

"You can touch it if you want," Simon said. Kamina's brain stuttered to a still like a drill that had hit bedrock.

He was a bit ashamed of it when he slid onto his side to take the offer, fingers brushing skin delicately. Simon made a small noise, something like approval or encouragement but Kamina was too distracted to be able to focus on it.

He pulled back just far enough so that he could see his hands cupped around the other boy's belly. When had he gotten so hard? How had this happened?

His fingers brushed particularly low, and Simon gasped. He whined when they stayed there, rubbing tiny circles.

"Holy shit," Kamina breathed softly, watching them disappear beyond clothing. He stopped when he hit the resistance of Simon's belt, and dragged his fingers back up.

The noise Simon made was difficult to put a name to, something keening and almost desperate, but Kamina was aware of the delight there too in the same way that he was aware of Simon's pulse. It manifested as an unreferenced truth of which he was intrinsically in possession.

He swallowed hard.

Simon writhed when Kamina made his way back down towards the hem of his pants. This time, the sound he made came out feeble but unrestrained. 

"Shh," he warned. "Leeron and Yoko are out there with forehead boy and the kids. You don't want any visitors do you?" Simon shook his head in a vehement no.

"I want you to keep going," he said softly. 

Kamina pressed his palm flat to Simon's stomach, just where it dropped off, and squeezed the way a regular guy probably would have felt a breast. He watched Simon's eyes roll back into his head. Had anything ever been this interesting before? He couldn't remember.

He wanted to lick Simon's skin though, taste the sweat on it. This time he was the one pushing Simon onto his back, leaning in and dragging his tongue up to the boy's belly button. His skin tasted like salt and excitement, and he moaned when tongue met flesh. A real moan. Something wonton and tangible.

Kamina pulled the loose waist of Simon's pants down to fold it over the belt and nipped at his hip bones. Simon thrashed, a hand fisting in Kamina's hair, fingers jumping on his scalp.

"Kamina!"

It had been a long time since Simon had called him that, and most of the time it would have annoyed him being so formal about things that Simon had to use his proper name, but the circumstances were different. Kamina opened his mouth, and sucked on the flesh there.

Simon's feet scrambled for purchase on the metal floor, almost as if he was trying to break away, but judging from his hold on Kamina's head he wasn't. The boy convulsed, moaning loudly as he came. 

Kamina buried his face in the boy's stomach as he panted in an attempt to come down from the over stimulus.

"Woah, fuck," he said softly.

Kamina groaned a small agreement that came out muffled against Simon's damp skin.

"Holy shit, bro."

Kamina's arms were shaking when he pushed back to sit on his knees.

"Oh fuck," Simon continued, blinking vaguely in his general direction. It occurred then that Simon had just had an orgasm. A real orgasm. This was so weird. How had Kamina ever thought it wasn't. He leaned back in, buried his face in Simon's stomach again and groaned. 

The kid shivered when he brought his tongue back into the equation, both hands ruffling his hair in encouragement as he swept lower toward Simon's groin. 

"Kamina it's too much," he said, words coming out fast as if the air had been forced out of him by some impact as he said them. He wasn't exactly trying to get away though. Instead, he was bucking slightly, arching up so that his skin was further in Kamina's mouth. 

He keened, blunt fingernails raking over the short hair on the back of Kamina's neck, and that's what did him in. Kamina felt orgasm shudder through his body like an earthquake, sudden and intense, overriding his vision. He tried to muffled the sound that wanted to escape him by sucking the boy's hip bone back between his teeth. 

Simon was watching him like he was some mythical creature when he looked up. They both swallowed around the silence, unsure of what to say.

Simon knitted his fingers back into Kamina's hair and rubbed soothing circles into his sweat damp scalp. The world seemed heavy and lazy beneath the combined heat of the day and what had just happened. His eyes felt like their lids had been weighted, and all he wanted was to do was use Simon as a pillow for the rest of the world.

The kid's breathing calmed, slowing out into an even rise and fall, and Kamina felt him drop off the precipice of wakefulness into sleep. He wasn't exactly opposed to following either.


End file.
